


Wake Up Call

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Consensual Somnophilia, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sassy Castiel, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows that Cas can be a little difficult to wake up some mornings, but today is particularly bad. It obviously calls for some more drastic measures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this fic was a product of a post I saw on tumblr that was talking about Cas being all lazy while Dean's fucking him and then I thought that it would be wonderful to transform it into a It's A Terrible Life AU because that's like my fave AU and twink!Cas is my soul and heart and life so then this happened and it didn't come out the way I had planned but it somehow came out regardless and I hope that you guys get something out of it!!

Dean Smith groaned as he heard the faint buzzing of his alarm on his bedside table. All he wanted to do was burrow deeper under the warm covers, pull Cas’ body closer to his, but he knew he couldn’t. Instead he leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, swiping the alarm off. He sighed and stretched a little with a yawn before turning to Cas who was splayed out with his chest pressed to Dean and his sleepy little face facing Dean’s. Dean smiled softly at the sight and pressed forwards for a kiss. “Morning, sweetheart,” Dean murmured against his lips. Cas let out a soft little groan, shaking his head.

“It’s too early,” Cas mumbled in reply. Dean nosed his cheek and pressed another kiss there.

“Yeah, well, we gotta get up, go to work,” Dean went on. Cas worked as Dean’s secretary and assistant at Sandover. Dean had originally met him a year ago when Cas was interning there from his first year at college, and since then the two had began dating and Cas had moved in with Dean. 

“Skip work, show up late or somethin’,” Castiel grumbled as he turned away from Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow. He had known from sleeping in the same bed with Cas for a while that Cas was hard to wake up. He was always a little grumpy in the mornings.

“Nuh, unh, I have some papers that I need you to send over to Marketing,” Dean told Cas who groaned, a little more loudly this time.

“I hate Marketing. They’re all dicks over there,” Castiel informed Dean who moved closer to Cas, pressing a stray kiss to the back of his neck.

“C’mon, Cas, I’ll make you some coffee, get you something to eat,” Dean began, slowly pressing kisses down Cas’ spine. Cas let out a dissatisfied noise.

“I wanna sleep,” Cas whined softly. Dean sighed. He could tell that today was a day that called for drastic measures. 

Dean slid his hand down Cas’ side, settling it on his hip for a moment. He then slid it down over the swell of Cas’ ass, fingers slipping in between Cas’ cheeks and finding his hole that was still a little wet and loose from last night where Dean had fucked him until Cas had come three times. Dean slid one finger in with ease and Castiel squirmed a little. “You’re still wet,” Dean murmured in Cas’ ear, nibbling on the lobe. Castiel just hummed a little in response, burying his head into his pillow. Dean slid in another finger, leisurely scissoring Cas open, feeling a few drops of stray come leak out, lube slick over his fingers. He simply went on like that, fingering Cas ever so casually, kissing gently over his neck and down his back. 

Dean soon enough drove his fingers a little deeper, searching for a moment to find what he was looking for. When he found it Cas whimpered softly into the pillow, grinding his hips back against Dean’s fingers. Dean smiled softly, sucking a mark over an area of Cas’ neck that would go unseen by his collar. “Feels good?” Dean inquired quietly. Castiel scoffed a little.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” he muttered, gaining a light laugh from Dean. Cas always was a little sassy in the mornings. Not that he wasn’t sassy all the time. And a little bratty sometimes too. Especially on mornings like this.

Dean thrust his fingers in and out, massaging over that little bundle of nerves to get Cas letting out sweet little sleepy noises. Dean knew by then that even being fingered in the morning didn’t fully wake Cas up, he was always a little sleepy no matter what. “Stop teasing and add a third one,” Castiel grumbled, shoving his hips back on Dean’s fingers. Dean grinned, adding a third one just had Cas had asked. 

Dean fucked those three fingers in and out of Castiel, stretching Cas open until Cas was mewling softly, squirming a little under Dean’s touch. Dean finally pulled his fingers out of Cas and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of Cas’ neck. Castiel whined softly in response, grumbling softly as Dean rolled away from him to grab the lube from their bedside table. He grabbed it and then threw off the covers, climbing over Cas’ legs and settling between them. Castiel spread his legs wide, drawing them up to his chest without Dean even telling him to. Dean smiled softly down at him as he coated his cock in a good layer of lube. Castiel still looked so sleepy, all soft and tired with half lidded eyes, his hair mussed, his limbs pliant. Dean leaned forwards and nipped at Cas’ inner thigh as he slowly slid into him with a pleased groan. Cas smiled softly, biting his lip. “God, you feel good,” Castiel sighed out, wrapping his legs lazily around Dean’s waist. Dean hummed, pressing a line of kisses down Cas’ inner thigh. 

“Mm, you do too,” Dean replied, circling his hips a little only to pull out and thrust back in. Castiel sighed, throwing his head back against the pillows and just taking it, sleep still present in his brain and his limbs. 

Dean’s thrusts were solid and steady, not quite fast but not quite slow. He rolled his hips in just the way he knew Cas liked, loving them just as much as Cas did. Dean braced his arms by Cas’ sides, letting one hand slide up Cas’ side, all the way to cup his cheek, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone. “Faster,” Castiel murmured, beginning to rock his hips up into Dean’s. Dean grinned and started up his thrusts faster, leaning down to kiss up Cas’ stomach, all the way to his lips where he caught him up in a lazy, messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

“We’re gonna be late for work,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s open mouth. Castiel moaned softly, nipping at Dean’s lower lip.

“This is a lot better,” he replied, and Dean kissed him once more before speaking.

“That’s true,” Dean sighed, feeling Cas’ hands slide up around his back, fingertips pressing into his skin.

“C’mon, Dean, make me feel it,” Castiel encouraged, lazily thrusting up into Dean’s hips.

“You’re so bossy,” Dean commented, nipping at Cas’ ear as he paused to start rocking his hips forwards even faster, harsh snaps of his hips that had the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Sue me for wanting your cock and wanting it hard,” Cas grumbled, sliding his hands all over the skin of Dean’s back, his eyes closed as he took in the wonderful feeling of Dean fucking into him. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, nuzzling into Cas’ neck. It was true that Cas liked it rough. You wouldn’t think it with him being so small and sweet but when he got fucked he wanted it rough. Dean definitely had no qualms about giving it to him.

Dean kept on moving his body against Cas’ in just the way Cas liked, giving him everything that he had until he hit just the right spot and Castiel moaned, arching up off the bed. “Mm, right there, Dean,” Castiel moaned, his hips still moving lazily against Dean’s. Dean nipped at the skin of Cas’ neck, continuing to angle his thrusts in just the right way, hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust. Castiel moaned softly underneath him, not doing much, not clawing at Dean like usual, not begging for more, just taking it, his eyes closed, hair mussed, cheeks pink. Dean loved him like this, when Cas didn’t say much other than to ask for more. Even then he wasn’t in a begging mood, he just liked to get what he wanted and keep things that way.

Dean nipped and kissed, sucked bruises and licked down Cas’ chest as he pounded into him, listening to the sound of Cas’ breath speeding up. “You getting close?” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear, and Castiel nodded, his breath hitching.

“Mhm,” Castiel sighed back in response. 

“Gonna come on my cock like a good boy?” Dean went on, and Castiel moaned softly at the words.

“Mm, yes,” Castiel breathed back.

“Won’t even have to touch that pretty cock of yours to make you come?” Dean hummed, nosing at Cas’ cheek. Cas groaned and shook his head. “Good. Always look so pretty when you come on my cock, Cas,” Dean mused, nipping down Cas’ neck. Cas moaned once more, squirming underneath Dean. Dean knew what it meant when Cas started squirming underneath him. Dean thrust into him even harder, their hips grinding and smacking together oh so filthily and oh so dirtily. Both of them took in the feeling of it, the wonderful pleasure that was burning in their stomach, heat fanning out from inside them and snaking its way through their veins. Castiel could feel it inside of him starting to swell, to crest.

“Ah, Dean, Dean, I’m so close,” Castiel breathed out, arching up into Dean’s thrusts. Dean moaned softly, pulling away to look at Cas who had his brow furrowed just the slightest, his lips parted, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Dean bit his lip, grinning before he spoke, just one simple word.

“Come.”

Cas heard the word and the fire inside of him exploded as he let loose a long moan, arching off the bed as hot come pulsed over his stomach. Dean watched the sight and groaned, giving a few more harsh thrusts before he was coming just as hard as Cas with a groan of his name.

Dean didn’t pull out, just collapsed forward, not crushing Cas though, bracing his forearms by Cas’ sides. Cas opened his eyes that were still filled with sleep as he looked up at Dean with a soft little smile. “C’mere,” he murmured, reaching his hands up and clasping them behind Dean’s neck as he pulled Dean in for one long, sloppy, messy kiss that was all spit and tongue but it was so perfect that neither of them wanted to pull away. “Will you let me do some cock warming?” Cas murmured in between kisses. Dean hummed into the kiss but pulled away to shake his head.

“Sorry, angel, we’ve still gotta get to work,” Dean told Cas who groaned.

“I don’t wanna,” Castiel whined, and Dean kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Promise if you come to work I’ll fuck you nice and hard when we get home,” Dean proposed. “I’ll let you do some cock warming too,” Dean added, and Castiel looked up at him, searching his eyes and seemingly debating it. Finally he sighed, pursing his lips.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is amazing!! Maybe you want more or maybe you want less, who knows!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you guys want to send me something or just talk to me, that's cool too :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing wonderful <3


End file.
